Miss Ekonomis
by Lala Yoichi
Summary: "Apa kau menyukainya?" Bruuush! Saat itu juga Itachi menyesal sudah menggoda adiknya, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke yang sedang salah tingkah akan separah itu. Itachi dapat merasakan saat bulir-bulir cairan berwarna merah itu mengalir menuruni permukaan wajah halusnya. 'Hah, sepertinya aku harus mandi lagi.' Ucap Itachi dalam hati./RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Ekonomis**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini begitu cerah sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mentari mulai menampakkan diri dan memancarkan kehangatan bagi penduduk di bumi, lebih tepatnya penduduk di Konoha. Para penduduk mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, mulai dari memasak, pergi ke kantor atau bahkan bersiap untuk pergi ke kebun. Seperti seorang gadis _bubblegum_ yang kini telah siap berangkat ke sekolahnya. Wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu ceria.

"Yosh.. ! Waktunya memulai hidup, semangat!" teriak gadis itu sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal ke atas. Dia segera mengayuh sepeda mininya yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya, yaitu _pink_. Tapi tidak untuk pemuda tampan yang satu ini, dia masih setia bersembunyi di balik selimut tebalnya yang hangat. Sinar matahari tak tinggal diam, dia masih berusaha untuk menerobos celah korden yang sedikit terbuka. Dan celah itu lama-lama semakin terbuka lebar. Sang pemuda yang merasa terganggu pun dengan terpaksa membuka matanya dan tampaklah bola mata _onyx_ yang terlihat begitu mempesona. Sang pemuda menguap dan mendapati wanita cantik yang kini berada di depan jendela kamarnya, _onyx_ nya mengernyit kesal.

" _Kaa-san_.. kenapa ada di sini?" tanya sang pemuda. Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itupun hanya tersenyum dan duduk di tepi ranjang anak bungsunya yang super manja, hanya di depan sang Ibu tentunya.

"Sasuke,ini sudah siang.. waktunya pergi ke sekolah."

"Tapi aku masih ngantuk, _Kaa-san_.. biarkan aku tidur sepuluh menit lagi.." ujar Sasuke yang kembali tidur. Sang ibu yang bernama Mikoto menghela nafas. Ia menarik pelan selimut yang menutupi wajah putra bungsunya.

"Tapi ini sudah jam setengah tujuh,sayang..." ucap Mikoto lembut. Dengan malas Sasuke bangun, melangkah gontai berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Hingga sesuatu benar-benar membuat nyawanya terkumpul dalam sekejap.

'DUAGH'

"Aaarghh"

Mikoto hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Sasuke kesakitan setelah keningnya mencium pintu kamar mandi yang lupa dibuka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalan Konoha tampak mulai ramai. Banyak orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Terlihat beberapa siswa-siswi yang berjalan beriringan, sesekali mereka tertawa saat mendengar celoteh salah satu temannya. Di sisi lain seorang wanita paruh baya dengan setelan baju rapi sedang berbicara lewat Androidnya entah dengan siapa, dilihat dari langkahnya yang cepat sepertinya Ia sedang terburu-buru, orang sibuk. Lalu di sisi lainnya lagi, tampak seorang pemuda berwajah yang err- menggiurkan? tengah sibuk mengotak-atik mobil sport di depannya.

"Tch, sial!" umpat Sasuke sambil menendang mobil ferrari hitamnya yang mogok.

"A-aduh.. aduh.." Ia melompat-lompat kecil sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang sakit karena Ia gunakan untuk menendang badan mobilnya yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Mungkin. Semoga tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari tingkah konyolnya barusan, tapi sialnya dia terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, bahkan oleh seorang nenek-nenek yang tengah terkikik geli sambil menatap kearahnya sekarang.

'Bunuh saja aku sekarang.' Mencoba mengabaikan sekitar, pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap menemukan bengkel yang tak jauh dari sana. Tapi tak ada satupun bengkel yang tertangkap netra hitamnya. Dengan gemas Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan dan menjadi semakin berantakan sekarang. Wajah tampan, tatapan tajam, bibir tipis, rambut acak-acakan, oh apa yang kalian harapkan? Sayup-sayup terdengar suara senandung seorang gadis yang kian lama semakin mendekat.

'CITT..' suara rem yang beradu dengan permukaan ban.

"Kau..." Sakura, nama gadis itu, memincingkan sedikit matanya. Ia merasa mengenal pemuda yang sedang ada di dekatnya sekarang. 'Tch, yang benar saja. Mana mungkin dia tidak mengenal orang se-keren dan se-tampan aku? Apalagi kita ini kan-' belum selesai inner Sasuke ngedumel gaje, suara cempreng Sakura mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Uchiha- _san_ kan?!"

'Hebat. Dia orang terlama yang mengenali seorang Uchiha Sasuke.' batin Sasuke keki.

"Hn. Dan kita SE-KE-LAS, jika kau lupa." jawab Sasuke datar sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di sisi mobil. Jangan lupakan sebuah kata yang penuh dengan penekanan itu.

"Ah! Pantas saja kau tampak tidak asing lagi, hahaha.." Sasuke menatap datar gadis di depannya. Merasakan hawa yang kurang bersahabat membuat Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Ia berdehem pelan.

"Ehem, kenapa Uchiha _-san_ berhenti di sini? " tanya Sakura dengan wajah polos yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sasuke sejenak menahan nafas dan melupakan rasa kesalnya pada gadis keturunan Haruno itu.

"Ban mobilku bocor.." jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura melihat ke arah ban belakang mobil Sasuke dan ber'oh ria.

"Mau berangkat bersama ku?" tawaran Sakura membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksudmu.. kita berdua naik.. sepeda?" tanya Sasuke aneh.

"Yup!" Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke menelan ludah, dia berfikir apa kata orang jika seoramg Uchiha Sasuke anak pengusaha terkenal yang memiliki wajah tertampan dan otak yang jenius di Konoha High School berangkat sekolah naik sepeda mini berwarna _pink_ dengan siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura? 'Keh, aku yakin pasti banyak siswa yang iri melihatku bersama Sakura, salah satu siswi yang paling diicar di KHS. Khukhukhu. Uchiha selalu menang.' batin Sasuke tertawa nista.

"Uchiha- _san_?" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah datar Sasuke.

"Hm? Baiklah, ayo.." ucap Sasuke yang mengambil alih sepeda Sakura. Bukannya mengambil posisi untuk duduk di belakang Sasuke, gadis penyuka soft cake itu malah terdiam mematung. Ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ia mulai merasa aneh.

"Err.. bagaimana dengan mobilmu?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Biar pembantuku yang mengurusnya, tadi aku sudah menelfon." jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Err.. apa kau yakin ingin berangkat bersama ku,Uchiha- _san_?" kini giliran Sakura yang bertanya dengan ekspresi ragu. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja.." jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura menunduk melihat ujung sepatunya yang bergerak gelisah, tangannya juga tak henti-hentinya meremas ujung roknya. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan gugup menyerang Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak malu? Kau kan kaya, apa kau.." melihat sikap Sakura yang aneh membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran dan berdecak kesal.

"Sudahlah.. ayo berangkat atau kita terlambat. Dan jangan panggil aku Uchiha- _san_!" ucap Sasuke sambil menaiki sepeda sakura.

"Lalu?" jawab Sakura polos.

"Panggil saja Sasuke.. Sasuke- _kun_ mungkin?" ucap Sasuke nyaris berbisik pada akhir kalimatnya. Dan tanpa sadar, semburat merah tipis mulai menghiasi pipi mulus sang Uchiha muda. Sayang sekali, Sakura tak dapat melihatnya karena sekarang pemuda itu tengah menatap ke depan.

"Ayo!" ajak Sasuke sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Um!" Sakura mendekat sambil tersenyum cerah. Setelah Sakura duduk dengan nyaman, Sasuke mulai mengayuh sepeda Sakura.

'Ku harap ini akan terulang lagi.' ucap Sasuke dalam hati dan kini terlukis senyuman tipis di bibir Sasuke.

' _Kami-sama_.. aku merasa ada yang salah dengan jantungku. Mungkinkah ini rasa bersalah karena aku mencuri jatah kue untuk _Tou-san_? Sepertinya iya.' pikir Sakura dengan polosnya. Benar-benar tidak peka pada perasaannya sendiri.

Konoha High School...

Semua mata memandang dua sosok yang baru datang, lidah mereka terasa kelu dan ekspresi terkejut terpampang jelas di wajah mereka. Bisa ditebak siapa yang datang, ya! si Uchiha dan Haruno. Setelah parkir mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Saat melewati koridor Sakura merasa aneh dengan tatapan orang banyak. Dia mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Err.. Uchi- eh, maksudku Sasuke.. kenapa orang-orang melihat kita dengan pandangan seperti itu?" bisik Sakura pada Sasuke dengan wajah yang begitu imut, ingin rasanya Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi ranum Sakura atau melumat habis bibir tipisnya yang begitu menggoda. Tapi dia sadar harus jaga image sebagai seorang Uchiha.

'Tahan Sasuke, tahan.. setelah kalian menikah nanti, kau bisa lakukan apa saja yang kau mau. Tahan..' batin Sasuke mencoba untuk menahan hasratnya yang sudah lama terpendam. Apa?

"Sudah, jangan pedulikan." jawab Sasuke datar. Sakura mengedikkan kedua bahunya, lalu mereka memasuki kelas meninggalkan para murid yang mulai bergosip.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Review? :** D


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Miss Ekonomis © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kantin merupakan tempat yang selalu ramai saat jam istirahat tiba. Sama seperti siang ini, banyak sekali murid yang berbondong-bondong datang untuk memenuhi asupan energi mereka yang seharian ini telah dikeluarkan atau hanya sekedar mengobrol dengan teman. Di tengah keramaian dan kebisingan yang tercipta, terlihat dua sosok gadis yang tengah duduk anteng di sudut kantin. Sudah 5 menit lamanya seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang dan iris mata berwarna _baby blue_ yang mirip sekali dengan salah satu mainan favorit bagi anak perempuan, sebut saja namanya Sukirman? Sujiman? Suki- ah sudahlah, memandang gadis berhelaian _soft pink_ yang tengah santai menyantap soft cake strawberry dengan pandangan menuntut. Merasa diperhatikan Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang balik gadis bungsu keturunan Yamanaka itu.

"Kau tidak makan, Ino? Jangan terlalu sering diet, karena itu tak akan mengubah apapun, kau tahu? Kau tetap saja gendut seperti babi." ucapan polos itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir peach Sakura yang kembali sibuk melahap soft cake. Mendengar itu membuat perempatan kecil muncul di kening Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di depan Sakura. Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari gadis di depannya membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya untuk yang kedua kali. Wajahnya merengut heran dan sedetik kemudian _emerald_ nya berbinar cerah.

"Kau sungguh tidak mau? Ya sudah, untuk ku saja ya?" belum sempat jemari lentik Sakura menyentuh mangkuk salad milik Ino, jemari lentik lainnya menampik tangannya keras.

" _Itaii, itaiii_... kenapa kau memukul ku?!"

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil makanan orang lain,Jidat!" teriak Ino dengan nada bersungut-sungut. Sudah cukup dengan sebutan babi, dia tidak akan menyerahkan saladnya juga. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan mengusap pelan tangannya yang menjadi korban keganasan Ino.

"Kau hanya diam dan tidak segera memakan saladmu. Aku kira kau sedang diet, jadi aku ambil saja daripada mubazir. Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan." gerutu Sakura seperti anak kecil.

"Huft..." Ino menghela nafas panjang, melihat itu membuat Sakura mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi di samping Ino.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit,Ino?" tanya Sakura cemas, karena tak seperti biasanya sahabat pirangnya itu menjadi sosok yang begitu pendiam hari ini. Ino menggeleng pelan, kemudian _baby blue_ nya menatap lurus _emerald_ Sakura.

"Kau-"

"Aku…"

"Kau-"

"Aku…?"

"Ka-!"

"Ak-"

"Jangan menyelaku terus, Jidat! Aku belum selesai berbicara…!" teriak Ino gemas, karena sedari tadi Sakura selalu menyela sehingga dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sakura tertegun sebentar, matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum dia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"E… um… baiklah." Ino menghela nafas perlahan. Entah kenapa dia sering sekali menghela nafas setiap kali berada di dekat sahabat _pink_ nya itu.

"Kau pacaran ya dengan Sasuke?!" tanya Ino to the point.

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Kalau aku berpacaran dengan seseorang, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan ku beri tahu." tambahnya. Ino mengangguk pelan dan dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Sakura. Mana mungkin Sakura menyembunyikan hal semacam itu darinya. Apalagi sahabat pecinta soft cakenya itu bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa menahan perasaannya. Saat dia senang atau sedih, dia pasti akan segera datang pada Ino dan menceritakannya.

"Jadi itu hanya gossip?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Sakura dengan wajah yang begitu meyakinkan. Ino mendengus menahan tawa. Lihat, betapa lucunya ekspresi gadis yang tengah duduk di sampingnya sekarang. Dan perlahan dengusan itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman lembut. Sakura adalah gadis yang masih polos dan dia sudah menganggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri, jadi dia merasa harus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang Sakura lakukan. Apalagi jika itu sudah berhubungan dengan laki-laki, dia tidak akan membiarkan sembarangan laki-laki mendekati Sakura. Karena dia tidak ingin adik kecilnya terluka.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk pacaran, tapi jika kau sedang dekat dengan laki-laki, kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Apa kau mengerti?"

"Saku mengerti,Mama… Saku janji!" ucap Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya. Ino berakting seolah-olah dia adalah seorang Ibu yang begitu bangga pada anaknya, tangan kanannya mengusap-usap lembut kepala _pink_ milik Sakura.

"Anak baik."

"Um… Mama, boleh Saku bertanya sesuatu?" Ino melepas sentuhan tangannya pada puncak kepala Sakura. Kedua alisnya Ia naikkan ke atas.

"Tentu saja."

"Sasuke itu siapa?"

'DOENG' seketika Ino memukul pelan keningnya dengan telapak tangan. Dia baru mengingat sesuatu, walaupun Sakura terlihat sempurna sebagai seorang gadis cantik dan pintar, tapi tetap saja dia mempunyai kekurangan. Dia begitu mudah lupa dengan nama seseorang yang jarang berinteraksi dengannya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Ino kembali menghela nafas.

"Dasar …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pulang Sekolah di sepanjang koridor kelas yang ramai, tampak dua orang sejoli sahabat yang mempunyai warna rambut yang begitu kontras berjalan beriringan. Yang satu berwarna hitam gelap, satunya lagi berwarna kuning terang. Yang berwarna hitam gelap berbentuk seperti bo*sensor*ng ayam, yang berwarna kuning terang seperti durian matang. Si kepala durian memukul bahu pemuda yang mempunyai kepala mirip bo*sensor*ng ayam dengan keras.

'PLAK'

'Aaargh. Dasar _Baka-dobe_ sialan! Dia tidak sadar apa pukulannya seperti pukulan gorilla! Akan aku adukan pada _Kaa-san_ nanti!' gerutu pemuda berambut hitam dalam hati, walaupun batinnya mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk pemuda berambut kuning, tapi anehnya ekspresi pemuda itu tetap saja datar.

"Hoi, _Teme_! Ku dengar kau sedang dekat ya dengan benang merahku?" ucap pemuda berambut kuning terang, Uzumaki Naruto, dengan pandangan menuntut. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hn?" seakan mengerti maksud dari gumaman tidak jelas Sasuke, Naruto yang sudah berteman dengan pemuda itu sejak mereka masih orok pun segera menjawab.

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura- _chan_!"

'Cih, benang merah palamu peyang?! Sakura itu benang merahku, _Dobe_. Jangan bermimpi mendapatkannya!' ucap inner Sasuke sinis. Ck ck

"Hn." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Sejak kapan kalian saling bicara? Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita padaku?!" protes Naruto. Dia merasa terkhianati, sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara sepihaknya –karena Sasuke selalu menolak untuk menjadi saud aranya– ternyata sangat tega menusuk dia dari belakang. Dan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Hatinya seperti diiris-iris menggunakan pisau berkarat, lalu lukanya yang menganga ditaburi garam dan perasan jeruk lemon. Tidak lupa saus tomat atau saus sambal juga boleh ditambahkan, sesuai selera. Eh?

"Tadi pagi..."

"Kau beruntung sekali ya, aku benar-benar iri denganmu." gerutu Naruto tidak terima, dia merasa _Kami-sama_ sangat tidak adil padanya.

"Kau selalu saja mendapatkan sesuatu dengan mudah… bahkan Sakura- _chan_ …" gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum miring, mata biru Naruto yang selalu terlihat cerah sejenak meredup. Mereka berjalan dalam diam saat menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1. Hingga suara Sasuke memecahnya.

"Tch, sudahlah, Dobe! Tadi pagi itu hanya kebetulan. Saat mobilku mogok, Sakura datang dan menawariku untuk berangkat bersama." decak Sasuke kesal. Mendengar celotehan Naruto memang sangat mengganggu bagi Sasuke, tapi melihat Naruto dengan wajah sedihnya itu terasa jauh lebih mengganggu.

"Jadi… kalian tidak pacaran?"

"Walaupun aku sangat menginginkan itu terjadi, tapi untuk saat ini kami tidak pacaran. Belum." mendengar kata 'tidak' dari mulut Sasuke membuat mood Naruto langsung naik dengan drastis.

"Yatta! Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_! Engkau masih memberiku kesempatan!" teriak Naruto girang sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas. Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat sifat sahabatnya yang begitu berlebihan.

"Haha… aku senang, akhirnya kau jujur tentang perasaanmu, _Teme_. Walaupun itu artinya kita akan menjadi rival, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kau menjadi musuh dalam selimut."

"Ck, apa-apaan itu!" protes Sasuke tidak terima karena dianggap sebagai musuh dalam selimut selama ini oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya menanggapi protes dari Sasuke.

"Hehe… Oh iya, tadi Itachi- _nii_ menelfon ku katanya mobilmu sedang ada di bengkel sekarang, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu pulang." sambung Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya.

"Ck, dia pikir aku ini bayi apa… aku bisa pulang sendiri, _Dobe_." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei, _Teme_ … kau tidak boleh begitu, Itachi- _nii_ itu saaayang padamu. Dia melakukan itu karena dia ingin kau sampai rumah dengan selamat." ucap Naruto sok dewasa. Sasuke hanya memutar _onyx_ nya bosan mendengar ceramah singkat dari Naruto.

'Selamat? Apa kau bercanda, _Baka aniki_?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Tanpa terasa langkah kaki mereka sudah membawa mereka sampai di tempat parkir.

"Sasuke… disini!" teriak seorang gadis berambut gulali yang ada di tempat parkir, tangannya melambai-lambai sambil membawa secarik kertas kecil yang bertuliskan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke'. Ya, jadi dia langsung menulis nama itu setelah sahabat cantiknya memberitahukan siapa itu Sasuke, saat itu juga dia teringat janjinya dengan pemuda tampan itu. Teriakan sang gadis yang cukup kencang membuat kedua pemuda yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di tempat parkir itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"He? Sakura- _chan_...?" gumamnya heran. Sakura berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto berada.

"Sasuke, apa kau jadi pulang bersama ku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Nah, itulah janji mereka berdua, pulang bersama. Tentu saja setelah Sasuke melemparkan beberapa alasan palsu kepada Sakura seperti, sopirnya pulang kampung lah, kakaknya lari dari rumah lah, mobil Naruto kena begal lah, dan alasan palsu lainnya. Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, dia melirik ke arah Naruto yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Kemudian beralih menatap gadis musim seminya. Apa? Gadis musim seminya?

"Tentu saja..." jawab Sasuke enteng. Naruto mendengus.

"Katanya bukan bayi dan bisa pulang sendiri…" sindir Naruto. Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan Sakura menatap bingung ke arah dua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ayo…!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"E'eh...? " Sakura terkejut dengan tarikan Sasuke yang hampir saja membuatnya terjatuh, lalu dia menatap Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa Kiba-san...!" pamit Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, tak lupa dia juga melambaikan tangan mungilnya kepada Naruto. Senyuman Sakura membuat pipi Naruto memerah dan memanas. Tapi tiba-tiba saja rona merah di pipinya menghilang dalam sekejap saat dia mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Kiba-san?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc.**

Waktunya balas ripiuw! :D

 **Aoza** : Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih sudah ripiuw. Lagi? :D

 **Ipong** : Ini sudah lanjut. Hehe makasih. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Ripiuw lagi? :D

 **Miuna** : Ini settingnya di Konoha o.o *plakk* hehe, iya terima kasih infonya Miuna-san, tapi untuk di fic ini anggap saja berboncengan itu legal. wkwk *ditendang* terima kasih atas ripiuw nya. Lagi? :D

 **Aurian** : iya, aku juga merasa begitu. Mungkin karena kebawa dari Authornya yang masih polos *o* (hapus history fic rate M di hp dan pc) *dilemparsendal* hehe.. terima kasih sudah ripiuw. Lagi? :D

Terima kasih untuk **Suket alang alang** , **YOktf** , **bandung girl** , **GaemSJ** , **Little pinky mouse** , **An Style** , **hanazono yuri** , **yantif390** , **Afisa UchirunoSS** , **Floral White** , **mantika mochi** , **Kuchiki Mikan** , dan **roseraina** yang sudah review. Balasan cek PM, please.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah fav dan follow. Aaa.. kalian semua membuatku merasa diakui. Saya terharu T.T *alaymodeon* #plakk :D

Hah, sebenarnya fic ini sudah jadi sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi saya terlalu ragu untuk update. Saya merasa gagal T.T fic ini terasa maksa dan garing. *curcol*

Akhir kata dari saya,

 **Review?** :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Miss Ekonomis © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu memang hari yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh banyak orang. Beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitas dan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang tersayang. Seperti yang dilakukan dua sahabat pirang dan _pink_ saat ini. Gadis berambut pirang mengendarai sepeda mini berwarna biru muda sama seperti warna matanya, sedangkan gadis berambut pink mengendarai sepeda mini yang sewarna dengan surainya. Mereka mengendarai sepeda dengan pelan dan saling beriringan, bertukar cerita dan sesekali berbagi tawa. Lima belas menit sudah mereka bersepeda mengelilingi taman kota. Merasa mulai letih, gadis berambut pirang menghentikan kayuhannya dan diikuti oleh gadis berambut _pink_.

' **Ciit'**

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura, gadis berambut _pink_ keheranan. Anak rambut yang membingkai wajah _chubby_ nya tampak sedikit lepek karena bulir keringat yang saling menyatu. Ino, gadis berambut pirang tidak langsung menjawab, dia menyetandarkan sepedanya di sisi jalan dan segera membaringkan punggungnya di atas rerumputan hijau dengan nyaman.

"Hah… Aku lelah, Saki." Desah Ino pelan. Manik _aquamarine_ yang selalu memancarkan pesona itu, dia sembunyikan di balik kelopak matanya yang terpejam, merasakan bagaimana angin menyapu lembut wajahnya dan mendengarkan suara gemerisik dedaunan yang saling bergesekan. Damai. Gadis penyuka bunga itu sangat menyukai suasana seperti ini, yang tanpa sadar membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Sakura yang masih duduk di atas sepeda mininya hanya bisa menaikkan salah satu alisnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau seperti orang tua saja, Ino." Mendengar ucapan itu membuat mata Ino yang sebelumnya terpejam menjadi terbelalak. Secepat kilat dia bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Apa maksudmu, he?!" Ino yang tidak terima disamakan dengan orang tua menatap Sakura tajam. Oh ayolah, dia sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk perawatan, mana mungkin dia sudah terlihat seperti orang tua? Dan jika melihat jumlah laki-laki yang mengejarnya, _**OH KAMI-SAMA**_ , itu tidak mungkin! ' _ **I am sexy, young and free!**_ ' teriak _Inner_ Ino berapi-api.

"Kita cuman bersepeda sekitar 15 menit saja, tapi kau sudah kelelahan. Bukankah itu seperti orang tua?" Celetuk Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Jidaaat… Kemari kau!"

"Kyaaa!"

' **BRUK'**

"Bilang apa tadi kau, ha?!"

"Ahahahaha… Ino hentikan!"

"Kau bilang aku seperti orang tua, hm?!"

"Ku-ahahahah… Kumohon hentikan,Ino! Ahahaha… Geliii."

"Aku tidak peduli, rasakan seranganku ini!"

"Ahahahah… Ino!" Merasa kasihan melihat sahabat _pink_ nya yang hampir menangis, membuat Ino menghentikan aksi serangan mautnya.

"Babi gendut menyebalkan! Aku hampir ngompol tahu!" Gerutu Sakura sembari menghapus air mata yang ada di sudut matanya, sesekali dia juga melempar rumput ke arah Ino. Dia kesal sekali, setelah seenaknya menariknya yang masih duduk di atas sepeda, Ino segera menggelitikinya tanpa ampun. Dia kan mudah sekali merasa geli. Ino yang kesal karena Sakura terus-menerus melemparinya dengan rumput pun bersuara.

"Hentikan, Jidat! Kau mengotori rambutku!" protes Ino. Bukannya berhenti, Sakura malah semakin gencar melempari Ino dengan rumput, tidak terima, Ino segera membalas perbuatan Sakura. Maka terjadilah perang rumput. Saking asyiknya, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kehadiran dua sosok yang semakin mendekat.

"Hoi, kalian!" teriak salah satu sosok yang membuat kedua gadis itu berhenti dan berpaling. Ino melongo dengan wajah bersemu, sedangkan Sakura memincingkan kedua matanya menatap dua sosok yang tak jauh darinya sekarang.

"Kau…"

"Naruto! Namaku Naruto bukan Kiba, Sakura- _chan_!" sela Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya. Dia tidak ingin Sakura salah lagi menyebut namanya mengingat kejadian di tempat parkir kemarin.

"Aah? Ahahaha, maaf. Aku memang sedikit pelupa." Jawab Sakura nyengir. Ino yang ada di sampingnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ , 'Sedikit pelupa? Apa dia bercanda?' batin Ino. Ia alihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke arah pemuda dingin nan tampan yang datang bersama pemuda kuning bermarga Uzumaki yang sekarang duduk di samping dan asyik berbincang dengan sahabat _pink_ nya. _Onyx_ pemuda itu menatap keki Naruto yang lebih dahulu mencuri start, detik itu juga Ino menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuatnya menahan tawa. 'Ppfft. Dasar Uchiha.'

"Hei, Sasuke! Kenapa kau hanya berdiri? Duduk dan bergabung lah dengan kami!" ajak Ino sambil memberi aba-aba agar Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Sakura dan Naruto menghentikan obrolan mereka. Menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan berbeda, Sakura dengan tatapan polosnya sedangkan Naruto dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Hoi, _Teme_! Kau pulang lah duluan! Sebagai sahabat, aku tahu kau tidak suka keramaian! Jadi pulang lah!" mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang penuh modus membuat Sasuke mendengus.

'Tch. Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku, _Dobe_?' batin Sasuke sinis. Sasuke mulai melangkah kan kakinya, bukan menjauh tapi mendekat ke arah dimana Ino, Sakura dan Naruto berada. Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke dan dari tatapan itu Naruto seolah berkata, 'Pulang atau aku akan membuang stok tomatmu!'. Sasuke tidak menggubris tatapan Naruto, dia terus mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura atau lebih tepatnya duduk di antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyerobot di antara dia dan Naruto.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau, Teme!" protes Naruto tidak terima. Apalagi karena tindakan Sasuke membuatnya hampir terjatuh ke samping.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura yang bingung ingin menjawab apa hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau lihat, _Dobe_? Dia mengijinkan ku duduk di sini." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Naruto yang kesal mencoba menyerobot tempat Sasuke, tapi Sasuke terus menempelkan dirinya ke Sakura. Sakura yang tidak sadar jika sedang diperebutkan ikut menempelkan dirinya ke Sasuke, dia berfikir bahwa ini adalah sebuah permainan. Mereka bertiga terus saling mendorong. Sakura tertawa dan menatap Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah konyol mereka.

"Ino! Ini menyenangkan! Kau tidak ingin bergabung?" mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuat Ino menepuk jidat cantiknya.

"Dia benar-benar tidak peka." Gumam Ino sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Saya merasa yang kemarin terlalu pendek, jadi saya panjangin dan jadinya semakin gaje. Wkwkwk xD**

 **Dan fic ini saya persembahkan untuk sahabat saya author Hika Cenna (uang promosi tolong di tt nanti malam) yang kemarin bertambah tua. Always be my bestie and by my side, however I am. You leave me, you die. *njirr maksa* *RipEnglish* :v**

 **Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan untuk para readers semua. Terima kasih yang sudah ripiuw, fav dan follow. I lop yu! :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Keep or Delete? :'D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Miss Ekonomis © Lala Yoichi**

 **Warning:**

 **Fic abal, gaje, typo bertebaran, garing, ide pasaran,**

 **judul tidak sesuai dengan isi dan lain-lain.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **But review, please? #plakk :v**

 **Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zraaaash**

Hujan deras mengguyur desa Konoha. Membuat siapapun enggan meninggalkan rumah mereka yang hangat, begitu juga dengan pemuda tampan yang kini tengah berjalan santai menuruni tangga. Meskipun hanya mengenakan kaos putih berlengan panjang dan celana hitam selutut, tetap saja pesona seorang Uchiha tak bisa disembunyikan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya yang pasti akan membuat para gadis menjerit bahkan pingsan dan kejang-kejang jika melihatnya. Baiklah, itu berlebihan. Sasuke, pemuda berkaos putih itu berjalan menuju dapur. Di sana sudah menunggu seseorang yang tak kalah tampan darinya, Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto yang tak lain adalah kakak kandung Sasuke.

"Pagi, Sasuke." Sapa Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat kabar yang sedang ia baca. Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi yang ada di depan Itachi.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke datar. Di balik kacamata tanpa bingkainya, sepasang onyx milik Itachi melirik ke arah Sasuke yang kini tengah meminum jus tomat.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Itachi setelah melihat Sasuke tidak memakai seragam.

 **Tak!**

Suara meja yang berbenturan dengan gelas. Sasuke menatap Itachi sekilas sebelum kedua tangannya sibuk mengolesi permukaan roti tawar yang polos dengan selai kesukaannya yang pasti bisa kalian tebak apa.

"Libur." Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban singkat Sasuke. Meletakkan surat kabar di atas meja, kini tangan kanannya beralih pada sebuah cangkir putih yang berisi cairan hitam pekat dengan aroma khas.

"Seingatku ini bukan hari libur." Ucapnya sebelum menyesap kopi hangatnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kau berisik, kak. Hari ini para guru ada rapat besar." Kini giliran Itachi yang mendengus.

"Aku bertanya karena aku kakakmu yang perhatian, Sasuke- _chan_ ~" Ucap Itachi sambil mengedip manja. Hilang sudah image kerennya. Itachi memang orang yang ramah untuk seorang Uchiha, semua orang tahu itu. Tapi hanya beberapa orang yang tahu akan sifat konyol terselubungnya.

"Tch. Menjijikan." Gerutu Sasuke yang risih melihat tingkah absurd kakaknya. Itachi hanya terkekeh pelan. Tangan kanannya terulur mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat.

"..."

"..."

"Gadis berambut _pink_ itu manis juga." Ucap Itachi santai sebelum menggigit ujung roti selainya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasuke segera menyambar gelas berisi air putih di depannya, meminumnya hingga tandas tak tersisa. Itachi tersenyum jahil sedangkan Sasuke menatap horror.

'Da-darimana dia tahu tentang Sakura?' tanya _inner_ Sasuke yang ikut menatap horror.

"Tak usah kaget begitu. Aku melihatnya saat dia mengantarmu pulang. Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" tanya Itachi seraya mengerling ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Sasuke menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri, lalu melengos, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit memanas dari pandangan sang kakak.

"Bukan. Dia teman sekelasku."

' **Deg deg deg deg'**

'Sial. Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang hanya karena Itachi bertanya tentang Sakura.' Batin Sasuke yang merasa mulai tidak nyaman.

"Ah. Sayang sekali, padahal aku akan senang jika dia menjadi adik iparku." Lirih Itachi dengan ekspresi wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

 **Duaagh!**

Tiba-tiba dagu Sasuke terasa licin dan melesat begitu saja dari sanggahannya, membuatnya mau tak mau menghantam permukaan meja kayu yang keras dengan tidak elit. Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah aneh pemuda yang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya itu. Sasuke kembali duduk dalam posisi normal.

"Bu-Bukan." Jawab Sasuke kalem, lebih tepatnya mencoba untuk tetap bersikap kalem. Diam-diam tubuhnya sedikit mengalami tremor. Dia minum jus tomatnya yang tinggal seperempat gelas, menyembunyikan rasa salting yang sedang dilanda. Itachi menyeringai melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat semakin memerah. Ternyata _feeling_ nya benar, adik kecilnya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

 **Bruuush!**

Saat itu juga Itachi menyesal sudah menggoda adiknya, dia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke yang sedang salah tingkah akan separah itu. Itachi dapat merasakan saat bulir-bulir cairan berwarna merah itu mengalir menuruni permukaan wajah halusnya.

'Hah, sepertinya aku harus mandi lagi.' Ucap Itachi dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi merapikan kemeja putih dan dasinya sebelum memakai jas hitam yang tergantung rapi di lemari. Laki-laki bersuarai hitam panjang itu terpaksa harus mandi lagi setelah adiknya, Sasuke, menyemburkan jus tomat ke wajahnya. Dia menatap pantulan diri di depan cermin, memastikan tak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun.

"Heh, lihat, siapa lelaki tampan yang ada di depanku ini." Ucap Itachi yang sedang mengagumi dirinya sendiri sambil memasang pose keren, menurutnya. Keturunan Uchiha memang tidak bisa diragukan lagi, tampan, pintar, dan berkarisma. Hahaha, berterima kasihlah pada kakek moyang Uchiha Madara yang sudah mewariskan gen super padanya. Setelah yakin semuanya sudah sempurna, laki-laki berumur 25 tahun itu segera menyambar kopernya yang ada di atas ranjang king size miliknya.

 **Tap tap tap**

Sasuke yang tengah duduk santai di atas sofa empuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi ke arah tangga.

"Kau mau ke kantor?"

"Ya. Ada meeting penting hari ini dan kau tahu, ayah dan ibu kan sedang bulan madu ke luar negeri. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus datang menggantikan. Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ku tinggal? Aih, manisnyaa~" Goda Itachi yang duduk di samping Sasuke lalu merangkul dan mengacak gemas rambut pantat ayam milik adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ish. Apa-apaan kau ini. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, kak!" Gerutu Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Itachi. Itachi terkekeh kecil, lalu kembali berdiri.

"Ya sudah. Kakak mau berangkat. Jaga dirimu, Sasuke." Pamit Itachi. Baru beberapa langkah, panggilan Sasuke menghentikannya. Saat berbalik, Itachi sedikit terkejut melihat sebuah payung hitam yang teracung tepat di depan dada bidangnya. Dia menatap payung lalu adik satu-satunya yang tengah mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan kedua alis terangkat ke atas.

"Di luar hujan. Jangan lupa bawa payung." Ucap Sasuke yang bersikap sok acuh tak acuh pada kakaknya. Itachi tersenyum kecil, mengambil payung hitam dari tangan adiknya. Ketika Sasuke ingin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kakaknya, tiba-tiba...

 **'Tuk'**

"Terima kasih." Itachi segera melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang merengut sambil mengelus pelan dahinya yang menjadi korban sentilan jari Itachi. Tapi itu tak lama, karena rengutan di bibir pemuda raven itu perlahan berubah menjadi senyuman kecil.

'Dasar, kakak. Tidak berubah.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di kediaman Haruno...**

"Sakuraaa! Cepat turun!"

"Iya, buuu!" Sakura dengan cekatan mengikat surai _pink_ sepunggungnya menjadi satu dan segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Langkahnya yang terburu-buru menimbulkan bunyi gaduh akibat hentakan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang terlalu keras.

 **'Duk duk duk duk duk duk'**

"Ish. Anak itu. Dia bisa merubuhkan rumah ini jika terus seperti itu." Gerutu Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura. Gadis di samping Mebuki hanya terkikik geli.

"Kau benar, bi." Ucapnya sambil terus mengelap piring dan gelas untuk sarapan nanti. Tak lama kemudian gadis yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapanya penuh keceriaan.

"Pagi... Sakura, pelan-pelan lah saat menuruni tangga." Nasehat sang Ibu yang di respon dengan cengiran.

"Maaf, bu."

"Pagi, Jidat!" Balas gadis pirang yang kini menata piring di atas meja. Manik hijau itu terlihat berbinar.

"Ino! Kau ada di sini?!" Pekiknya senang, kemudian berjalan mendekati Ino. Wajah ceria Sakura tiba-tiba berubah menjadi masam. Dia hempaskan bokongnya ke salah satu kursi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino heran melihat perubahan ekspresi sahabatnya dan ikut duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura melirik ke arah Ino, bibirnya maju beberapa centi ke depan.

"Karena kau datang, jatah kue coklatku akan berkurang." Ino _sweatdrop_.

"..."

"..."

"Kau pelit sekali. Aku ini kan sahabatmu."

"Maaf, Ino. Jangan kaitkan antara kue coklat dan persahabatan. Itu berbeda."

"Tapi selama ini aku selalu berbagi denganmu."

"Oooh, jadi selama ini kau tidak ikhlas? Kau perhitungan sekali dengan sahabat sendiri."

"..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah libur sehari, akhirnya para murid diharuskan kembali menjalani rutinitas di sekolah. Hari ini cerah, tidak seperti kemarin yang diguyur hujan seharian. Sisa-sisa hujan masih membekas di jalanan dan pepohonan sekitar. Pagi yang da-...

" _TEME_!" teriak pemuda berambut durian yang tengah berlari menghampiri saudara sepihaknya, Sasuke. Pemuda dengan model rambut yang menyerupai pantat ayam itu berdecak kesal melihat tingkah konyol Naruto, si pemuda durian.

 **Puk**

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, tak lupa cengiran khasnya selalu terpasang di wajah rubahnya.

"Hoi, _Teme_! Padahal kita tidak bertemu hanya sehari, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu!" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dari samping.

"Tch! Apa-apaan kau, _Dobe_! Kau membuatku terlihat tidak normal, bodoh!" Decak Sasuke kesal dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto yang super duper erat. Dia tidak ingin rumor tentang hubungan terlarangnya dengan Naruto kembali tersebar dan menyenangkan hati para fujoshi. _Hell_ _yeah_! Dia ini pemuda tulen yang normal! Setelah berusaha keras, akhirnya Naruto bisa lepas darinya.

"Menjauh dariku, _Dobe_! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan dan aura mengancam. Untung saja saat ini koridor kelas sedang sepi. Bukannya merasa bersalah, Naruto malah tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe… Aku kan hanya rindu dengan sahabat sekaligus rival cintaku, _Teme_." Mendengar kata cinta mengingatkan Sasuke akan sang pujaan hati, Uchiha Sakura, eh maksudnya Haruno Sakura. Dia rindu sekali pada gadis itu, padahal baru sehari tidak bertemu. Ah, dia harus segera bertemu dengannya. Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto dan hendak berjalan menuju kelas, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat _onyx_ nya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis bermata _emerald_ tengah mematung menatap ke arahnya. Sasuke terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Sakura- _chan_ …!" sapa Naruto ceria. Tapi saat menyadari ekspresi Sakura, tiba-tiba Naruto menatap horror ke arahnya.

'Jangan-jangan dia melihat kejadian saat aku memeluk _Teme_? _Oh Kami-sama_! Bunuh saja sahabat ayamku!' teriak _inner_ Naruto. Sakura masih mematung, hingga akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir mungilnya, pertanyaan yang membuat jantung Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kalian berpelukan?"

 **Deg!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semakin gaje ya? Wkwkwk**

 **Review? :D**


End file.
